Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 012
"High-Speed Strategy!", is the twelfth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the September 2016 issue of V Jump, released on July 21, 2016, and in English in the July 25, 2016 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary As Yuzu looks on in concern for Yuya's well being, Yugo is struggling in his Turbo Duel against Ren as he summons "Clearwing Fast Dragon" to overtake the masked Turbo Duelist. But Ren's skills with a Duel Runner cause Yugo to lose his cool and nearly gets himself killed when he lost control of his ride and drove off a cliff. Luckily, Yuya's conscious indirectly saved Yugo as he quickly has his dragon destroy Ren's "White Aura Dolphin". But Ren counters by using his "Reincarnation Synchro" to summon White Aura Dolphin back to the field so he can use it and "White Moray" to Synchro Summon "White Aura Whale". Watching his dragon get destroyed, Yugo is at wits' end when he hears Yuya's voice that spurs a memory of himself at a younger age and being cheered on during a race by another boy his age: Yuya. Coming to, Yugo quickly negates Ren's attack on his Life Points by playing his Trap "Synchro Panic", which Summons "Speedroid Passing Rider" and "Speedroid Domino Butterfly" back to his field and ends Ren's attack phase. However, through it canceled out Ren's Reincarnation Synchro strategy, Yugo's trap prevents either player from Synchro summoning for three turns as Ren uses "Synchro Zone" to render Yugo unable to attack him with his non-Synchro monsters. The Turbo Duel soon reaches its next lap: Yuya's heart. Featured Duel: Yugo vs. Ren Turn 3: Yugo Yugo manages to get back into the lane with Yuya's help, allowing him to continue his turn. He attacks and destroys "White Aura Dolphin" with "Clearwing Fast Dragon" (Ren: 4000 → 1000 LP). Since "Dolphin" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Ren activates its effect, banishing one "White Moray" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Dolphin" back as a Tuner monster. Yugo Sets a card. During the End Phase, the effect of "Follow Wing" wears off, returning the ATK of "Clearwing" to normal ("Clearwing": 3000 → 2500 ATK). Turn 4: Ren Ren obtains an Action Card. He activates the effect of "White Aura Dolphin", attempting to halve the ATK of "Clearwing", but Yugo chains the effect of "Clearwing", negating the effect of "Dolphin" and reducing its ATK to zero ("Dolphin": ATK 2400 → 0). Ren activates the Continuous Spell Card "White Salvation", allowing him to add one "White Moray" from his Graveyard to his hand, which he subsequently Normal Summons. Ren tunes his Level 2 "Moray" with his Level 6 "Dolphin" to Synchro Summon "White Aura Whale" (2800/???). As it was Special Summoned the effect of "Whale" activates, destroying all monsters Yugo controls, but Yugo activates the Action Card "Protective Wind", negating the effect. Ren activates the Action Card "Against the Wind", switching "Clearwing" to Defense Position and reducing its DEF by 1000 ("Clearwing": DEF 2000 → 1000). Ren attacks and destroys "Clearwing" with "Whale", with the latter's effect inflicting piercing battle damage (Yugo: 2700 → 900 LP). As "Clearwing" was destroyed, Yugo activates his face-down "Synchro Panic", allowing him to Special Summon its Synchro Materials, "Speedroid Domino Butterfly" and "Speedroid Passing Rider" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Since "Whale" destroyed a monster in battle, its effect allows it to attack once again. Ren attacks "Domino Butterfly", but the effect of "Passing Rider" forces Ren to attack it instead. The effect of "Synchro Panic" prevents the destruction of "Passing Rider" (Yugo: 900 → 300 LP). Ren activates his face-down "Synchro Zone". As long as it is face-up, the attacks of any non-Synchro Monster will be negated. Ren Sets a card. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.